


I Don't Like You

by SylviaNightshade



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Also Sara/Ingrid, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Chris/Isak, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Humor, I love my girls, Isak and Eva are gay icons, Season 2 Episode 5, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaNightshade/pseuds/SylviaNightshade
Summary: "Say you don't like me, and I'm gone.""I don't like you. I like someone else."ORWhat if Noora kissed Eva at William's party instead?





	I Don't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've had in mind for a while, completed for fem-slash February. We do love to hate William, even if he tries his best. Mostly Noora and Eva being obvious, and Eva being drunk. Enjoy!

Eva didn’t actually care about any of it. 

She wasn’t sitting on a coffee table at William Magnusson’s house for the fun of it, unlike the rest of the party-goers. She wasn’t there to participate in some hook-up auction. She wasn’t even there to support the refugees, though that line of thinking may have been the alcohol talking; she did _care_ about the refugees. 

She was there because Noora was there. But Noora was always, always distant. So she wasn’t really there. 

Eva wasn’t sure why, but it had started after the winter break. And, yeah, they hadn’t even known each other a year yet, but Eva liked to think that she and Noora had spent more time together before the blonde had started acting all… shifty. 

Come to think of it, it most definitely had something to do with William. That was why Noora was over there with her back to Eva, chatting up that ridiculous asshole and Eva was still on the table, drinking alone. She’d known since the whole date fiasco that Noora liked him. Who couldn’t like him? With his perfect face and perfect hair and perfect bus and perfect house. 

Eva snorted into her bottle. _She_ technically had all of those things. Why wasn’t Noora into her? Just like every other straight girl Eva had fallen for. And to think, she’d actually been banking on the bisexual haircut to prove something for once. 

Although, it wasn’t just the hair that had Eva hoping. It was the stuff Noora said to her, the way she said it. The way Noora always looked her in the eye, touched her softly. The way she always put Eva’s name in front of sentences, like she wanted to make sure Eva knew she was being addressed, like she couldn’t get enough of saying it. 

_“Eva, how do you feel about that?”_

_“Eva, you’re allowed to be upset.”_

_“Eva, are you sure?”_

Three times that night already. Of course, Noora hadn’t been doing much but comforting her about stupid Jonas’s stupid girlfriend and making sure she didn’t drink too much. That is, until she strode over to Mr. Fuckboy himself with more purpose than Eva had ever seen. She guessed William was more important than her. And why wouldn’t he be? Noora wasn’t into girls the way Eva was. 

She stared through the hole in the bottle neck, deciding to set it down. She was turning into a sad drunk and she didn’t want to be a sad drunk when Noora was off making out with William. Eva could find someone to make out with; she was highly attractive. She shook her hair back and stood, pointedly _not_ falling over, though her head buzzed with blurry lights and the music faded in and out. 

Once she got her balance, she took a few steps forward, which were actually easier than she expected. She hummed under her breath, casually dancing through the crowd. To hell with Noora and William. They could go get married and have a billion babies for all Eva cared. So could Jonas and Isabel. Eva was done with straight-people bullshit. She was going to find herself a gay. 

Her arms were still in the air as she turned, but they were too heavy to keep up for long, and she turned, dropping them down to reveal a familiar face.

“Isak!” Eva cried. “Hi!” 

“Hi,” Isak replied quickly, smiling and ruffling his hair. He was doing that thing where he widened his eyes to try and mask how surprised or uncomfortable he was. He mildly resembled a deer in the headlights if Eva was being honest, but then again, he was probably relieved she wasn’t Sara or someone else who expected him to be making out with girls. 

Eva smirked to herself. _Gay spotted._

“I’ve missed you!” she crowed, fondly shoving his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Isak’s grin grew wider.

Eva drew her brows down and pouted in mock anger. “We never hang out anymore! I miss you!” 

“Yeah, you said that,” Isak laughed. Eva frowned for real. She wasn’t so drunk that she would allow such patronizing. Especially from this snake. 

“Don’t make fun of me, Isak, I need your help,” she said, attempting to lower her voice, though she doubted it was working. 

“You need my help?” He sounded skeptical. 

“Yes, you owe me!” Eva pointed out, pointing with her finger for extra effect. “Because… you lied to me. And shit.”

Isak nodded grimly, smile fading slightly. “Yes, I did that.” 

“Isak, I don’t want to talk about that!” Eva dismissed. “I need you to help me now because you’re cute and I want to make out with someone.” 

The deer-in-the-headlights aesthetic amplified. “Uh… Eva, I’m flattered,” he said, sounding not at all flattered. “But, I’m not…” He shook his head, hands in front of him like she was going to attack. 

“Isak, not _you_ ,” Eva groaned, rolling her head all the way back, which turned out to be a bad idea, since, when she brought it round to the upright position, she practically fell into Isak’s chest. 

He caught her, fortunately. “Whoah, Eva…” 

“Shhh, Isak!” she whispered, mouth close to his ear. “It’s a girl. I want to make out with a girl!” 

Isak managed to push her back onto her feet, but there wasn’t much room for them to be more than a few centimeters apart anyway, so she leaned into him a bit. “What, are you sick of guys?” Isak joked. 

“Yes, guys are the worst!” Eva agreed vehemently. “But also, I might be a little in love with Noora.” 

She waited for the judgement, and it came with a swift raise of Isak’s eyebrows, that face he made when he was listening to Eva complain about her drama. It was the gayest expression Eva had ever seen. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t figured it out before Noora saw the butt porn. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, but she’s in love with William.” The words just spilled out of her, ignorant of her brain’s commands to stop them. “So I want to make out with someone else. Who should I make out with, Isak? Help!” 

“Okay, okay!” Isak raised his hands again, though gently, testing Eva’s balance. When it appeared she could stand on her own, he wiped his mouth and shrugged. “Well, I think you should be a bit more sober before you start… randomly kissing strangers.” 

“You’re missing the point of parties, Isak,” Eva drawled, but she let him take her over to the bar anyway. 

They interrupted Vilde and Penetrator Chris by accident (Eva didn’t _mean_ to fling herself at her friend, it just happened). Isak cleared his throat. 

“She needs water,” he said to Chris. 

Eva frowned. Since when did they know each other?

“Yeah, of course,” Chris replied, giving Isak the most flirtatious smirk she’d ever seen him give. Was that even possible? Could he give more flirtatious smirks?? 

“Are you okay?” Vilde was saying. 

Eva turned her attention back to the blonde. “Yeah, yeah,” she smiled. “I’m not wasted yet. Not even drunk.” That was wrong. She was drunk. 

Vilde gave a worried sort of grimace. “Sure.” 

“Here,” came Chris’s voice from behind them, low and sultry as he handed the glass of water to Isak. 

“Thanks,” Isak practically stammered. 

Eva turned again, expecting to find them sucking face, but they were just staring at each other with bedroom eyes, both hands on the glass. When Isak noticed Eva’s gaze on them, he pulled the glass away and handed it to her. “Here.” 

She took it. “You two should kiss already.” 

Chris just laughed, but Isak turned bright red. “Drink your water.” 

“She’s right, you know,” Chris teased, biting his lip. 

Eva scoffed. Fuck them for being cute. They could have a billion babies too. She swiveled back to Vilde, who had both hands on Eva’s hips to steady her. It felt warm, comforting almost.

“Don’t drop that,” Vilde warned, pushing a hand under the water glass to support it. “You have to sober up now. They’ll announce the hook-up auction winner soon.” 

Eva drank as Vilde prattled, becoming less drunk by the second, or so she hoped. She examined Vilde’s face while she waited. It was a pretty lovely face—pretty and lovely. Fair skin and hair, like Noora’s, though Vilde had a rounder jaw. And bigger eyes. And she had nice lips. _Very_ nice lips, Eva corrected. Full and pink and glossy and… there. 

“Do you want to make out with me?” 

Vilde frowned. “What?”

Before Eva could say anything else, she registered Noora’s voice from somewhere beside them. 

“I don’t like you. I like someone else.” 

She focused in on Noora and William, a few feet in front of the bar where she and Vilde were posted. Noora had her arms crossed and William looked ready to commit murder. That expression wasn’t uncommon on his face, though, Eva thought. Wait, had Noora just said she liked someone else?

“I don’t believe you,” William said, and Noora scoffed. 

“Really?” 

Eva watched her turn on her heel and head—right towards Eva. She had to weave through a few people, but. She was definitely coming this way, and fuck, was she going to kiss Chris? Isak? Eva could almost handle her liking William, but if she was about to lock lips with Eva’s previous hook-up or gay best friend, Eva thought she might die. 

She checked behind her, but Chris and Isak were both nowhere to be found. Off alone somewhere? She might have been happy for them if she wasn’t so damn confused. 

“Eva?”

The redhead barely had time to turn back around before she realized that Noora had stopped right in front of—her. And then she had about two seconds to stare into those blue-green-gray eyes, wondering what the fuck was going on, before Noora pulled her away from the bar and kissed her. 

And kissed her. 

And _kissed_ her. 

Eva stifled her surprise by letting out a small moan into Noora’s mouth—embarrassing, yes, but _holy shit_ was Noora a good kisser and yes, that may have had something to do with Eva’s not-so-little crush, she’d admit that. She’d admit anything if it meant Noora would keep kissing her like this. 

Panic struck her as she realized they were at a party, in front of people, and she was drunk, and William was right there, so this might not be real. The last thought was so painful that she broke their lips’ connection. Noora’s eyes opened and _fuck_ did it feel real, Noora’s hands curled by her cheeks, Eva’s arms around Noora’s waist, the tension pulsing at their mouths, and Noora was actually flushed and Eva knew she didn’t drink so what the _fuck_? 

“Why,” Eva began, head spinning. Despite all the water she’d had earlier, her throat was dry. “Why did you do that?” 

Noora quirked her lips into a small, hesitant smile. “Because I like you.” 

Well, duh. Even drunk Eva knew that. “Like… in a… gay way?” she inquired. 

Noora laughed. “Yeah, in a gay way.” She rubbed her thumb along the side of Eva’s neck, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“Seriously?” Eva swallowed. She couldn’t believe her luck, fucking Noora with her waves of soft hair and red lipstick smeared and pink cheeks accentuating her flawless pale skin. "So..." Eva wasn’t sure she was brave enough to ask. But the courage came, from somewhere. “Are we… girlfriends?” 

Noora’s eyes shone brighter than the fairy lights around the room. “Yes,” she said cutely. “If that’s what you want.” 

Eva smiled, too, finally letting herself believe it. This whole time, she had been sulking for no reason. Noora liked her! What the fuck, Noora liked her? They were girlfriends? Eva really, _really_ fucking hoped that this wasn’t some alcohol-induced hallucination. 

She bit her lip and leaned in to kiss Noora again…

… but they were interrupted by a noise of disgust to Eva’s right. 

“Seriously, Noora?” 

The two girls turned to see William watching them, arms crossed. The murderous look he’d had before was replaced by annoyance, which somehow suited him even less, Eva thought. 

“Yes, Wilhelm?” Noora asked icily. “Do you have a problem?” 

“This is bullshit,” he replied, monotone as always. 

Eva’s blood boiled. “You’re bullshit!” she retorted hotly, savoring the surprise on his stupid, perfect face. She felt Noora’s equally startled but approving gaze on her. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going back to kissing my girlfriend.”

She pressed her lips to Noora’s firmly, roughly, and Noora gasped when she slid her tongue in between their mouths. It might have been a bit sloppy, but it was still hot, and Eva could make it up to her later. 

Holy shit. _Eva could make it up to her later_. Coming to this party was seriously the best decision she’d ever made. 

Loud whoops and hollers came from around them, which Noora broke away to dismiss, Eva knew, but instead, they found everyone’s gazes trained on Sara and Ingrid, who were enthusiastically making out in the middle of the dance floor. Eva frowned, unsure if _that_ was just for attention… because if not, she’d actually fallen for _two_ girls who weren’t straight, and she was beginning to question her gaydar. 

Around them, more couples began to make out, though most of them straight. Apparently they’d started a trend. Noora rolled her eyes and took Eva’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Eva felt herself flush, but she nodded and let Noora lead her through the horny masses towards the door. On their way out, she caught Isak and Chris on the stairs, completely oblivious to the rest of the party. She hoped they’d make it to a bedroom before one of them fell. 

Her heart was beating a million miles per minute, and she was definitely still drunk, but Eva decided, looking down at Noora’s hand in hers, that she didn’t totally hate straight girls. But she was fucking glad that Noora wasn’t one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Fem-Slash February!


End file.
